The importance of being a mum
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono is caught in a devastating event which leads to her realisation about how important being a other is.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys another story! I'm uploading the first two chapters. **

**Chapter one**

Leia Kalakaua sat alone at home one evening drinking her coffee quietly in the darkness of her front room. The TV droned in the background, some game show playing away to Itself as she herself was lost in thought. She sighed as she looked at the picture of her daughter Kono that sat on the sideboard. Leia was angry with Kono, beyond angry. She was also pissed at her nephew Chin. She had been pottering around her house that afternoon, when the doorbell at rung and her hopefully soon to be son in law Adam stood before her, his face filled with fear. Leia knew at that moment something had happened to her daughter as she shakily let Adam in and listened to what he had to say. They had sat together for a few minutes as Adam explained that Kono had been caught in a hostage situation at a bank, and had save a young girl from being shot by jumping in front of the gun herself. The bullet had torn through her stomach, fortunately missing all vital organs by millimetres.

**_flashback_**

_"__When did this happen?" Leia asked, as she noticed Adam was not as concerned as she had expected._

_"__Late this morning" Adam replied, knowing that his decision to inform Kono's mum would leave Kono pissed at him, but he knew she should know._

_"__Why am I only finding out now?" Leia asked, her hands flailing. _

_Adam sighed and bowed his head before answering. "Kono didn't want to worry you." Adam said softly, knowing full well that wouldn't be enough for Leia._

_"__Didn't want to worry me!" Leia exclaimed as she repeated Adam's words. "She doesn't know you're here, does she?" Leia asked in realisation. _

_Adam shook his head in response. _

Leia and Adam sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Chin to finish with Kono. Adam's foot tapped continuously as he worried about Kono's reaction to her mother's presence. Kono had told Adam she didn't want her mother knowing, not wanting to scare her any more than she already was with Kono's choice of profession. Leia placed a gentle hand on Adam knee.

"I'll deal with her Adam. You did the right thing telling me, thank you." Leia said sweetly as Adam nodded.

Adam took a deep breath as he composed himself. He had been so scared when Chin had phoned him to say what had happened. He must have broken every speed limit trying to get to Kono.

At that moment Chin exited Kono's room and stood in shock as he saw his Aunt and Cousin in law.

"Auntie Leia" Chin said awkwardly

Leia stood from her seat and approached her Nephew. "Don't you dare 'Auntie Leia' me young man!" Leia exclaimed as she chastised Chin as though he were a child.

"I..err" Chin stuttered as he found himself lost for words.

"You knew that Kono was hurt and you didn't call me! This isn't a scraped knee Chin she could have died!" Leia yelled as passing nurses began to look.

"Auntie, you know Kono's stubborn, she didn't want to scare you." Chin tried.

"I am her mother Chin. I get that you protect her and you always have, but this isn't something you keep from a mother, what other injuries has she sustained that you've kept from me?" Leia exclaimed as she continued her scolding.

"Auntie, Kono is fine." Chin pleaded, trying to reassure Leia.

Leia sighed and shook her head, before pushing past Chin to Kono's room.

Chin looked to Adam.

"I'm sorry Chin, but if I ever have children and someone kept something like this from me I'd kill them." Adam said simply as Chin took a seat next to the conflicted man.

"I get it man. Thank you for protecting her." Chin said quietly.

Leia stormed into her daughter's room, taking her by surprise.

"Mum!" Kono exclaimed in shock and fear.

"You are in so much trouble Kono!" Leia said sharply as she rushed to her daughter, hugging her tight and kissing her face repeatedly. "What the hell were you thinking, you could have died! And you don't even tell me, I had to hear it from Adam!" Leia exclaimed as she held Kono's face in her hands.

"Adam told you?" Kono asked as she suddenly felt both angry at Adam for ignoring her, but relived also because she did really want her mum, not that she would admit it.

"Yes, because he is a sensible guy." Leia replied. "Don't you go getting angry at him either madam, the man's been paralysed with fear for the past few hours wandering if you would live or die?" Leia said harshly making Kono wince at the thought of dying.

Kono bowed her head in embarrassment as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kono mumbled as the day's event finally over took her.

Leia looked at her little girl, so vulnerable in the hospital bed. It was rare that Kono showed how much she needed people, always preferring to show her strength, but Leia knew Kono needed her mum at that moment.

"Sweetheart." Leia said as she hugged Kono tight, brushing away the tears and telling her everything would be alright.

"I didn't want to scare you" Kono sobbed into her mother's chest.

"You scare me every day with the job you do, but you are fantastic at it and I wouldn't want you to be scared to do the things you do, but I am your mother and I need to be their if you fall, okay?" Leia said comfortingly.

Kono cried for a few minutes more until her eye's felt heavy and he mother laid he down.

"Go to sleep darling" Leia said before kissing Kono's head and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**make sure you read chapter one. **

**Chapter two**

**_Flashback_**

_Kono queued in line to pay her bills. It was a lovely day outside but for some reason she felt uneasy, as though something was going to happen. She shrugged the feeling off and continued moving in line whilst keeping her wits about her. As she approached the desk, she saw a young girl of maybe three or four get caught between a crowd with her mother walking off ahead. Three men dressed in all black had got in the young girls way, pushing past her as the mother turned to call her daughter's name out. Seconds later and the three men had drawn guns, screaming at everyone to get down as the public ran in fear before dropping to the ground. Kono stood in shock as she saw the mother call her daughter before one of the men shot her in cold blood. _

_"__Hey you wanna be shot to?" The tallest man yelled at Kono who still stood up. _

_Kono briefly contemplated drawing her gun but knew she was out numbered; instead she dropped the floor and edged close to the young girl who stood crying. _

_"__Someone shut her up!" The shortest man yelled as he grabbed the girl by her collar and threw her in Kono's direction._

_Kono scrambled for the girl and pulled her close, settling behind one of the cash desks. _

_"__Shhhh sweetie, my name is Kono, can you tell me your name?" Kono whispered quietly._

_The little girl had fear across her face as she grasped Kono's top in her tiny fists. _

_"__Tilly" The little girl sobbed._

_"__Okay Tilly, I need you to try and stop crying sweetie, we don't want the bad men to shout again." Kono said pleadingly as she pulled Tilly into her chest to muffle her cries. _

_"__What happened to mummy?" Till mumbled._

_Kono sighed and fought her own tears as she tried to explain to the tiny girl that her mummy wasn't coming back._

_"__Mummy's sleeping sweetheart, she's going to sleep for a long time." Kono whispered._

_"__I want my mummy" Tilly sobbed, her tears racking her tiny frame as Kono fought to keep her quiet. _

_Two of the armed men paced the bank as the third held a gun to a cashier as she frantically retrieved all the money they wanted._

_"__Oi I told you to keep her quiet!" The skinny man yelled as he walked closer to Kono and Tilly._

_"__You shot her mum in front of her what do you expect her to do!" Kono yelled before the man slapped her across the face and dragged Tilly by her collar to the centre of the room. _

_"__No dot hurt her!" Kono yelled._

_"__I wouldn't try anything lady or I'll shoot her too" The armed man said menacingly. _

_Kono sat back against the counter, trying to desperately think of some way to sort this situation. She had her phone in her back pocket and she carefully pulled it out and hit speed dial, hoping the Steve would pick up. _

_"__Kono everything alright?" She heard her boss ask. She didn't reply but left it on hoping he would hear what was going on. _

_"__You can't hurt her she's only young, you've already shot her mum is that not enough!" Kono yelled, hoping that Steve would pick up the situation._

_"__I said be queit!" The man yelled._

_"__You can't expect to get away with this. Were in a bank with witnesses!" Kono said as she tried to give Steve as much information as possible. _

_"__Kono we've traced the call were on our way." She heard Steve say before he hung up. _

_Kono sighed I relief knowing help was on the way, but the fear returned as she heard the terrified cried of Tilly as the man hit her hard across the face. _

_It was ten minutes later when Five 0 and HPD arrived. Kono could hear Steve speaking through the mega phone to the thieves._

_"__How the hell did the police know about this?" One of the men asked_

_Kono noted that they sounded panicked but couldn't see fear on their faces as they wore masks. _

_"__I want my mummy" Tilly cried as she stomped her feet and begged for her mum. _

_The man holding her threw her across the floor and raised his gun. Kono saw the gun held high and ran, diving in front of the bullet and colliding with the floor as she felt pain rip through her body. The armed men manically grabbed their gear and the money and argued about how to get away. At the same moment the Five 0 and HPD entered the building firing at the three men. Kono still lay semi-conscious on the floor. She could see Tilly at crawled over to her and was patting her face whilst saying her name. _

_"__Kono pwease don't go to sleep." Tilly sobbed_

_Kono tried to squeeze Tilly's hand before closing her eyes. She knew today was going to be a bad day. _

"Hey baby" Kono said as she opened her eyes and was greeted with Adam's beautiful smile.

"Hey" Adam replied as he kissed Kono sweetly on the lips. "You mad at me?" Adam asked, wanting to get any fighting over and done with.

Kono sighed and pulled Adam to sit on the bed. "No, I'm glad you called mum. If I'm honest I really needed her last night." Kono admitted.

"Hmmm a girl always needs her mum." Adam said with a smile before noting Kono's sudden saddened face. "Hey what's wrong?" Adam asked with concern.

"I'm here being stubborn and stupid about calling my mum and Tilly's somewhere begging for her mum and she can't have her." Kono cried as Adam pulled her into his arms.

"Awww baby" Adam said as he kissed Kono.

"Is Tilly okay?" Kono asked as she looked up at Adam with her doe eyes.

"She in the children's ward. She had some bad bruising and was in shock so she's been kept overnight." Adam explained.

"I want to see her" Kono said adamantly as she tried to get up.

"Hey hey, let me get a wheelchair." Adam said as Kono agreed.

Adam wheeled Kono into Tilly's room and settled her next to Tilly's bed.

"Kono!" Tilly exclaimed as she jumped from the bed into Kono's lap.

Kono winced as Tilly accidently hit her war wound.

"Sowie" Tilly said quickly as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey it's okay sweetheart, you just have to be careful" Kono said as she settled Tilly in her lap.

"Have you got a boo boo?" Tilly asked innocently.

"Yeah darling I do." Kono replied.

"I got one too!" Tilly exclaimed as she pointed to her face.

"Ooooh yeah, but it shows what a brave girl you are." Kono said as Tilly snuggled into her chest.

"My mummy's not coming back Kono." Tilly mumbled sadly.

Kono bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, unsure of what to say.

"I know sweetie." Kono said sadly.

"Who is he?" Tilly asked as she pointed to Adam

"That's my boyfriend." Kono answered happily.

Tilly giggled sweetly.

"I'm Adam" Adam said as he high fived Tilly.

At that moment a social worker and nurse walked into Tilly's room.

"Ahh Officer Kalakaua, we were going to bring Tilly by to see you, she's been asking for you." The nurse said.

Kono smiled at the nurse then at Tilly who was playing with Kono's fingers, counting them incorrectly.

"This is the first time I've seen her smile" The social worker said as she witnessed Tilly's behaviour. "I'm Debbie by the way, I'm the social worker." Debbie informed.

"Oh why would a social worker be here? Is Tilly's dad not here?" Kono asked curiously.

"Unfortunately no. Tilly's dad left when she was small, he was rather abusive to her mother and neither have any family that they speak of." Debbie explained.

"What there's nobody to take Tilly?" Kono asked slightly harshly, upset the Tilly was now alone.

"No unfortunately Tilly will have to be put into the system and be taken into care." Debbie informed as Kono pulled Tilly closer.

Adam noticed how happy Tilly appeared in Kono's arms, and how upset Kono was at the thought of Tilly being alone.

"Unfortunately I'm here to take Tilly with me now." Debbie said as Tilly looked up.

"Where we go?" Tilly asked

"Were going to a house with lots of children for you to play with." Debbie said as she got down to Tilly's level.

"No I wanna stay wiv Kono" Tilly said with a pout.

"I'm sorry darling but we have to go, you need to say goodbye to Kono now." Debbie said as Tilly hugged Kono tightly.

An hour later and Adam had got Kono back to her room where she lay quietly in the bed, not speaking to anyone.

"Kono" Adam said as he lay next to her.

Kono rolled over away from Adam and cried into the pillow. Adam settled behind Kono and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck and whispering words of reassurance to her. Kono sobbed for an hour before finally crying herself to sleep in Adam's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Kono had finally been allowed home after a week in hospital. The bullet wound was healing nicely and her bruising was fading slowly. On the condition that Kono take it easy for another few weeks she was able to be released. She sat solemnly on the couch, a blanket haphazardly thrown over her legs and a film playing in the background. Adam stood at the breakfast bar watching Kono intently. He had noticed her quiet demeanour and vulnerability. She had tried to hide it at first but Adam knew she was being stubborn, and after everything with her mom she finally let her walls down and let Adam in. Adam was sipping his coffee when Kono called out.

"Adam?" Kono called

"Yeah baby" Adam replied as he walked over to her.

"Can you help me to the toilet?" Kono mumbled, dropping her head in embarrassment at needing the assistance.

Adam didn't make her feel little, instead he removed the blanket and wrapped and arm around her waist, hoisting her up and taking her weight as they slowly made their way to the bathroom.

When Adam left Kono to her business she took a moment to look at her bruised face in the mirror before using the toilet. When she was decent she walked back over to the mirror and looked at her face before lifting her top and studying her dressing which hide the ghastly wound. Kono could feel the tears bubbling and quickly slipping out of her eyes. She dropped to her knees, sobbing for the pain of suffering such an event, the pain of seeing a women shot before her, and the pain of seeing Tilly lose her mother. Kono cried for a good ten minutes before she heard Adam knocking at the door. Kono attempted to compose herself, not wanting to give Adam anything more to worry about. She walked slowly over to the door, opening it with a shaky hand and looking up at Adam with teary red eyes before falling into his arms. Adam held Kono close, his own tears threatening to fall at seeing his girlfriend break down. Although Kono was a fantastic officer, Adam knew she often found herself becoming emotionally attached to certain cases and being so stubborn she would try to contain those emotions before breaking down.

"I want to see Tilly" Kono cried into Adam's chest, every emotion possible coming out of her.

Adam sighed. He knew that Kono's emotional turmoil was to do with Tilly. "Okay" he said simply, vowing to make sure Kono could see Tilly.

At the children's home Tilly lay under her bed crying softly to herself. She felt lonely and scared and wanted a familiar face. The care workers had tried to encourage Tilly to play with the other children but Tilly would have none of it.

"Come on Tilly, don't you want to make some knew friends?" Kate said, one of the care workers.

"No" Tilly sobbed as she turned her back to Kate.

Kate sighed and headed downstairs where she was greeted by Adam and Kono.

"Hi can I help you?" Kate said sweetly and Debbie walked out of her office and noticed the couple.

"Ahh Kono, Adam!" Debbie exclaimed happily.

"Hey" Kono said as she and Adam greeted Debbie.

"I'll take care of this Kate." Debbie said to the young worker.

"Okay" Kate said with a smile as she wandered off to the kitchen.

"So what can I do for you too?" Debbie asked.

"I erm wanted to visit Tilly." Kono said quietly.

"Ah well usually we would have some kind of protocol to follow and a meeting to be organised, but since I understand the circumstances I suppose a quick visit is okay. I must say though, for a girl Tilly's age, it could be very disruptive if you kept visiting unexpectedly. Normally we organise visitation days however Tilly has not settled in very well, and after seeing the bond between yourself and Tilly I think I could be a good idea for her to see a familiar face." Debbie explained as she took Kono and Adam to Tilly's room.

"Tilly, sweetheart you have a visitor." Debbie said as she crouched down to look under the bed.

Tilly didn't answer but did turn to face Debbie.

Kono lay on the floor and looked to Tilly. "Hey sweetheart!" She said happily as a smile formed on her face as well as Tilly's.

"Kono!" Tilly exclaimed as she crawled out and into Kono's arms.

"Ah darling how are you doing?" Kono said as she hugged Tilly.

Tilly clutched onto Kono's top. "Sad, Kono I don't like it here." Tilly mumbled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I know it's weird living somewhere knew." Kono said with a shaky voice, unsure how to make Tilly feel better.

"You have a really nice room here Tilly!" Adam said as he sat on the bed next to Kono and Tilly.

"It's pink!" Tilly giggled as she finally smiled.

"What's your favwite colour Kono?" Tilly asked with a tilt of the head.

"Hmmm Blue!" Kono said with a laugh.

"Like the sea!" Tilly exclaimed as she sat up on Kono's lap.

"Yeah just like the sea." Kono agreed.

Debbie stood in the doorway overlooking the three of them. "That's the first time I've seen her smile since she got here." Debbie said with a smile.

Kono and Adam spent an hour with Tilly before Tilly went down to lunch. Kono stood watching her as if to make sure she was okay, whilst Adam hugged Kono from behind.

"She seems to really like you." Adam smiled as he whispered into Kono's ear.

"I feel awful leaving her here, she shouldn't be here, it's not fair." Kono said sadly.

Adam pondered his though before turning Kono to face him.

"What if we didn't leave her here?" Adam said.

"We can't steal children Adam!" Kono exclaimed.

Adam smiled at Kono. "No, why don't we adopt her?" Adam asked.

"Really?" Kono said with a broad grin.

"Yeah, I mean clearly all these kids need a good home but we already know Tilly, and like Debbie said today was the first time she smiled and it was because of you. I've been dreaming of having kids with you for ages so why not." Adam rambled before Kono took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I love you Adam Noshimuri" Kono said sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the sake of this chapter, imagine a time jump of a few months as I have jumped straight into Adam and Kono adopting Tilly as I had no idea how an adoption process works. #creativeLicence **

**Thank you all for the reviews. I finished my first term at university today! yay! so I have more time to write. please feel free to give me prompts for new stories and one shots as after Christmas I will be in production mode so I don't know how much time I will have to write. **

**Chapter four**

Kono and Adam stood in the foyer of the children's home waiting for Debbie to bring Tilly down stairs to start her new life. Kono was bouncing on her toes with a worried expression across her face.

"What's up babe?" Adam asked curiously as he placed a gentle hand on Kono's shoulder to halt the bouncing.

"I ermm I'm fine." Kono muttered not taking her eyes away from the stairwell.

Adam gently grasped Kono's hands and pulled her to look at him. "You're not fine, something's bothering you, talk to me." Adam pleaded lovingly.

Kono smiled knowing Adam could read her like a book. "I'm just scared I won't be a good mum, and what if Tilly doesn't like living with us." Kono said sadly as doubt filled her mind.

"Listen to me Kono, you will be a wonderful mum. Tilly already adores you, and I don't doubt we will hit bumps along the way, but we will deal with them together. I'm pretty certain she will love living with us, were awesome." Adam said with a chuckle, lighting a smile from Kono.

Kono smiled and hugged Adam, turning back to the stairs to see Tilly padding towards them as she tried to rush down the stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her. When Tilly reached the bottom she smiled brightly and called Adam and Kono's name, before running into Kono's arms as she knelt to catch her.

"Kono! I gonna live wiv you and Adam!" Tilly exclaimed excitedly as Kono wiped a tear.

"You sure are" Kono said with a watery smile.

Tilly grinned at Kono before looking at Adam and trying to hug him with one arm as she also tried to hold tight to Kono's shirt.

"Are you all ready?" Adam asked after a few minutes, noting the little rucksack she wore on her back and the bag Debbie had placed on the floor.

"Ahuh!" Till nodded. "Wait" She said suddenly as she scrambled out of Kono's arms and ran to Debbie.

"Fankoo" Tilly said happily as she hugged Debbie's leg.

"You're going to love living with Adam and Kono!" Debbie said with a tear in her eye. She had become fond of Tilly over the past few months that she had lived at the home.

"Let's be getting off Tilly" Adam said as he collected her things and Tilly grabbed Kono's hand.

As the three left Tilly turned and waved at Debbie with a happy grin on her face.

Adam, Kono and Tilly had returned home a few hours later after buying some new things for Tilly's room to make her feel at home. Adam walked into the house first followed by Kono and Tilly.

"You okay sweetheart?" Adam asked as he noticed Tilly cling to Kono's jeans and hide behind her legs.

"It's big" Till commented as she eyed the house.

"Hey will show you around darling." Adam said as he scooped Tilly up into his arms.

Kono giggled as she saw Tilly's face light up at the faces Adam was pulling.

"Shall we go check out your room?" Adam asked as Tilly nodded happily.

The three entered into Tilly's new bedroom, Kono and Adam smiling as Tilly's face lit up. Tilly stared at the freshly painted blue walls that mirrored the ocean waves, the toddle bed complete with a blue duvet with a pineapple pattern across it. The fluffy teddies and toys in a glittery pink toy box and the wooden letters that spelt Tilly above the bed.

"Is it all my room?" Tilly asked innocently.

"Yes sweetie! Do you like it?" Kono asked as she kneeled down to Tilly's level.

Tilly leaned into Kono and nodded excitedly. "I wuv it!" Tilly said as she hugged Kono.

Adam, Kono and Tilly sat around the dining room table eating their dinner. Tilly had become exceptionally quite once again and Kono was starting to worry.

"Sweetheart is something wrong?" Kono asked as she swept Tilly's hair out her face.

Tilly frowned and batted Kono's hand away, taking her by surprise. "Go away!" Tilly yelled before throwing her knife and fork on the ground and jumping down from the table, running away towards her room.

"Tilly!" Kono yelled, shock covering her face at the sudden outburst from the tiny four year old.

"Kono" Adam said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did I do?" Kono said as tears filled her eyes.

"Nothing sweetheart, she's just trying to adjust." Adam said as he pulled Kono into a tight hug and kissing her on the head.

"I told you I would be a bad mother" Kono said sadly as she bowed her head.

"Hey hey, don't you dare do this to yourself, you are a wonderful mother but we both have to learn slowly." Adam said as he kissed Kono on the lips.

Kono nodded her head sadly. "Should I talk to her, do you think she needs to be punished?" She asked quickly, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Why don't you clear up dinner and I'll go talk to her, she needs to know what she did was wrong but I don't think a punishment is necessary yet, and we haven't laid down any laws for her to break technically." Adam said calmly as he headed to Tilly's room.

Adam entered Tilly's room quietly noticing the young girl was hidden under her duvet, a soft sob coming from her. Adam walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey Tilly its Adam, can we have a chat?" Adam asked softly.

The duvet moved as Tilly nodded her head before removing the duvet.

"Hey what's with the tears?" Adam asked as he pulled Tilly into his lap, wiping gently as the falling tears.

"I got sad" Till said innocently, unaware of her poor grammar.

"You want to tell me why?" Adam asked softly, not wanting to push Tilly.

Tilly rubbed her tired eyes as she continued to sniffle. "I miss mummy" Tilly mumbled.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay to miss mummy but you need to remember that she is looking down on you from heaven. I bet she wishes she had a room like this!" Adam said as he tickled Tilly.

Tilly giggled softly and snuggled into Adam. "Is mummy in the clouds?" She asked innocently

"Ahh yes she is. I bet she's bouncing around from cloud to cloud and sleeping in the fluffy white puffiness of the clouds!" Adam said animatedly as he bounced Tilly on his knees.

"I like the clouds." Tilly said with a grin.

"I like the clouds too" Adam agreed.

Tilly settled herself back into Adams arms as she patted his Chin where the day's facial hair was.

"Hey Tilly Tot, we need to have a little chat about what you just did in the dining room." Adam said with a little harshness to his voice.

Tilly bowed her head into Adam's chest. "I was bad" Tilly confirmed.

"Yeah sweetheart. It's not very nice to shout at people and it's not good to throw stuff." Adam said as he tilted Tilly's chin to meet her gaze.

"Are you mad?" Tilly asked

"No sweetheart but Kono is upset." Adam said

"Sowie" Tilly said sadly.

"Your forgiven darling but you must not do that again okay" Adam said. "I think it time you went to bed anyway, you look tired. How about we get your jammies on and in the morning you can say sorry to Kono yeah?" Adam asked.

Tilly nodded as she let Adam help her brush her teeth and change into her pyjamas.

Adam pulled the covers over Tilly before kissing her good night.

"Nigh nigh Adam." Tilly said sleepily. "I'm glad you're my daddy now" She said groggily as her eye's closed.

Kono stood in the door way, wiping a tear at the thought that Tilly liked Adam more than her.

"Is she okay?" Kono asked as she lay in bed later that night.

"She fine, just adjusting." Adam replied.

"I saw you from the doorway. I heard Tilly call you daddy." Kono said sadly.

"Sweetheart, she didn't really call me daddy, besides she's never known her real dad so I guess she would find it easier to accept me as her dad, whereas she knows her mum so it must be tough for her to accept that she has another mum." Adam said with reason.

Kono nodded her head before lying down and going to sleep with Adam behind her.

"Kono... Kono?" Tilly called as she stood next to Kono and Adam's bed, tugging gently at the duvet by Kono.

Kono could hear her name being called repeatedly, her consciousness taking a while to kick in before she noticed Tilly standing next to her bed.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Kono asked as she saw Tilly hiccupping and rubbing her eyes.

"I wet the bed." Tilly mumbled as she looked to her tiny toes.

Adam stirred next to Kono. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat upright.

"She had an accident." Kono said sleepily as she kicked her legs over the side of the bed and took Tilly's hand.

"Do you want to clean her up and ill change her bed?" Ada asked as he also got out of bed turning on the bedside lamp and heading to Tilly's room.

Kono too in Tilly's wet pyjama bottoms then her scared face. She knelt down in front of Tilly.

"Hey Sweetheart, it's okay, accidents happen it's nothing to worry about." Kono said reassuringly as she led Tilly to the bathroom, stopping to pick up some fresh jammies.

Once Tilly was in new pyjamas Kono picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"Can I sleep wiv you?" Tilly asked quietly.

Kono looked to Adam who smiled in response.

"I'm sure one night won't hurt." Kono said as the three headed back to Adam and Kono's room. Tilly settled herself between Adam and Kono but turned into Kono, grasping tightly at her pyjama shirt.

"I'm sowie I was bad and shouted and made you sad" Tilly mumbled as she looked up at Kono with her doe eyes that matched Kono's.

"All is forgiven sweetie. I just wish you would talk to me if you're sad." Kono said as she stroked Tilly's hair back.

"I was sad coz I don't want to forget mummy" Tilly said softly.

Kono and Adam were both slightly shocked at how aware a four year could be.

"Sweetheart you'll never forget mummy. We have lots of pictures and you have one next to your bed." Kono said as she kissed Tilly on the crown of her head.

Tilly sighed before climbing onto Kono's stomach, straddling it and looking down at Kono. Both Ada and Kono chuckled lightly at Tilly's position.

"Do I call you mummy?" Tilly asked as she took a hold of Kono's shirt again.

Kono was slightly unsure what to say. "Well you can call me Kono or mummy" Kono said softly.

"Adam's my daddy now. I never got a daddy before!" Tilly said as Kono's face dropped slightly as Tilly moved on from her.

"Adam's a great daddy." Kono said with a smile that was lost in the darkness of the room.

Tilly nodded before leaning to kiss Adam. "Nigh nigh daddy." Tilly said before moving to kiss Kono goodnight and moving to lie on Kono's chest.

Kono held Tilly tight and let out a peaceful sigh.

"I fink I'll call you mummy." Tilly said before squeezing Kono as tight as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Steve, Danny and Chin sat out on the lanai drinking beers as they waited for Kono to arrive so they could finally meet there new niece.

"Have you spoken to Kono since she and Adam adopted Tilly?" Danny asked Chin

"Yes she rung me a few time but I think she's spent the past few weeks trying to settle Tilly in. From what I understand Tilly's had a bit of trouble settling." Chin explained.

"Must be tough on her" Steve interjected.

"Yeah, I think Kono's been worrying a lot, blaming herself for various things." Chin added.

Before the guys could discuss further they heard giggles coming from the side gate.

"Hey guys!" Kono greeted as she happily walked to join the guys as Tilly gripped Kono's hand and padded along behind.

"Hey cuz!" Chin said as he stood and hugged his baby cousin.

Tilly coward behind Kono, her face expressing fear as she looked between the new faces.

"Come here sweetie" Kono said as she scooped Tilly up into her arms. "You want to meet some knew people?" Kono asked.

Tilly paused before nodding but still buried her face in the crook of Kono's neck. Kono introduced everyone to Tilly who slowly became more comfortable but remained close to Kono. The team began talking as Grace appeared from inside.

"Hey sweetie where were you hiding?" Kono asked as Grace perched on Kono's knee that wasn't being occupied by Tilly.

"I had homework to do." Grace said with a quitter voice than usual.

"Only because someone left it till the last minute." Danny said scornfully.

Steve just rolled his eyes at Danny. "Danno move on." Steve said, receiving a chuckle from Grace.

"Steven, homework is there for a reason, and kids should do it when there given it so they don't fall behind!" Danny rambled.

"Oh come on Danny she's done it now." Kono joined in.

"Hey don't you can't comment you left your homework to the last minute every week and you always lied to me and your mum about doing it then wanted our help when you were stuck." Chin said to Kono . "Grace do not follow in your auntie Kono's footsteps, she was always kept behind at school to complete her overdue homework." Chin said wisely.

Kono whispered something in Grace's ear that got a giggle and annoyed the others.

"Tilly you going to say hello to Grace, she's your cousin just like Chin is mine." Kono said

Tilly went all shy and curled into Kono before waving at Grace.

"Tilly you want to play in the sand with me?" Grace asked

Tilly's face lit up and she looked up to Kono for permission.

"Go on sweetie, stay with Grace and don't go to close to the sea." Kono said as Grace took Tilly's hand and they ran off to the beach at the end of the garden.

"So how's motherhood treating you?" Danny asked Kono.

"Erm yeah it's great, I love Tilly to pieces." Kono said.

"Something bothering you?" Chin asked, having noticed his cousin hesitation.

Kono sighed and look on towards Tilly and Grace. "Most of the time she sees happy, but she still gets upset at random times, or gets nightmares and she still wets herself during the day and at night." Kono said as she looked to her team for advice.

"Kono, that's all part of getting used to a new environment. She's been through so much at such a young age it's understandable that she finds things tough." Danny said reassuringly.

"Why does she keep having accidents though? The social worker said she was fine when she first arrived at the home then suddenly she began wetting the bed." Kono said.

"She's young it happens. I remember Grace still having the odd accident either from a nightmare or if she was too busy playing she might forget to go, it's all normal." Danny said as he placed a hand on Kono's arm.

"He's right cuz, you still wet yourself when you were her age, and you grew out of it." Chin added, making Kono blush slightly.

"What do I do about it?" Kono asked.

"Remind her to use the toilet during the day, make sure she pee's before bed stuff like that." Danny said.

"Yeah and the outbursts of crying sound normal for what she's been through. I'm no genius with kids but when you suffer a trauma its normal to suffer nightmares and start crying randomly." Steve added.

"Cuz don't worry, you're doing great." Chin said, knowing full well his baby cousin was doubting herself.

"Thanks Chin." Kono replied.

"Mummy, mummy!" Till exclaimed as she ran from the beach to Kono, Grace following behind.

"What is it darling?" Kono asked, a hint of worry in her voice that was washed away when she saw the bright smile on Tilly's face.

"I fownd a shewll!" Tilly exclaimed happily as she handed in to Kono.

"It's beautiful darling!" Kono said as she looked at the shell.

"I wanna make a sancasle!" Tilly said with a giggle.

"You do! You know whose good at making sandcastles?" Kono said

Tilly's eyes went wide as she waited for Kono to answer.

"Uncle Danny!" Kono said as she and the other all laughed at the haloe and his hate towards the sand.

"Yay Danno!" Tilly cried as everyone continued to laugh as Tilly picked up on the common nickname for Danny.

"I'll get you back Kalakaua!" Danny said mockingly as he jumped up and scooped Tilly onto his shoulders, grabbed Grace's hand and ran off to the sand.

Kono returned home later that evening, a sleeping Tilly in her arms. Adam was seated on the sofa a grin donning his face as he looked at his two favourite girls. Kono took a seat next to Adam and kissed his cheek.

"Have a good day?" Adam asked.

"Yeah it was nice to see the guys and Grace but it would have been better with you there." Kono said as she leaned into Adam.

"Sorry baby, work called." Adam said before kissing Kono's head.

"We should get her to bed." Kono said as the both rose and headed to her room. "I'm going to wake her and make her use the bathroom, try curb the bed wetting" Kono said

Kono gently awoke Tilly and sat her on the toilet, Tilly suddenly started hitting Kono and crying, scrambling of the toilet and running out the bathroom stumbling over her shorts that were still round her ankles.

"Tilly!" Kono cried as she went after Tilly.

Adam had heard the two and come out to see Tilly crying on the floor.

Kono had panic written across her face as she went to Tilly. "Sweetie pleases what's wrong?" Kono asked.

*hiccup* "No wee wee" Tilly cried as she climbed into Kono's arms.

Adam bent down to Tilly sweeping her hair off her face. "Sweet heart why don't you want to go toilet?" Adam asked in a soothing tone as Kono rocked her gently.

"Scary it bad!" Tilly cried, confusing Adam and Kono.

"Darling ca you point to what scares you?" Kono asked.

Tilly nodded shakily and held tight to Kono's top as she pointed at the red shower curtain with her other hand.

"Are you scared of this?" Adam asked as he stood by the curtain and shook it slightly.

Tilly nodded and rubbed her tired eyes. "It red, mummy red" Tilly said sadly.

Kono was unsure what Tilly was referring to until it clicked.

"Sweetie does the red scare you because mummy had red on her when she went to sleep?" Kono asked as she referred to the copious amount of blood that Tilly was subject to on that day.

Tilly nodded her head against Kono's chest.

"Oh baby we can take it down. Why don't we go to mummy and daddies bathroom instead?" Kono said as she took Tilly to use her bathroom.

Later that evening Kono and Adam curled up on the sofa watching a movie. Tilly had gone to sleep easily that night after they threw out the shower curtain. It was the first time since she started living with Kono and Adam that she had gone to bed without fuss. Kono was curled into Adams side drawing circles on his abdomen.

"Babe do you think Tilly will be okay now?" Kono asked with concern

"I don't know hun, I guess we may have sorted the bed wetting for the most part but she's been through hell and back. She's far too young to have to deal with something like that." Adam replied.

"Do you think we should take her back to the children's counsellor that the care home had her see?" Kono asked

Adam though for a moment, "No our little girl is perfect. She doesn't need to have some doc make her relive the memories from that day, she won't understand why. She managed to tell us tonight what was bothering her and why, I don't doubt we can get more out of her when she's ready. We just have to be there for her babe." Adam said reassuringly.

Kono sighed and agreed. She knew Adam was right; there wasn't much she could do other than be the best mum she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter guys! thank you so much for everyone that's stayed with the story and given such fantastic reviews. ive posted two other stories today so check them out if you haven't already. **

**Chapter six**

Tilly ran around Leia Kalakaua's back yard happily, squealing with excitement as Kono's cousin's children and Grace played gamed with her. Tilly had not been living with Kono and Adam for nine months and today was her fifth birthday. Kono's mum had decided to throw a birthday party for her at her house.

"Oh Keiki she's so perfect!" Leia exclaimed as she hugged Kono.

"I know, I can't explain how happy I am that she's mine and Adams." Kono said with a smile that showed off her dimples.

Kono watched as Tilly giggled with her cousin's happily as they kicked a ball about. She had become such a happy little girl and so confident. After the first few months which included some tough times, she hit a turning point.

"Mummy can you play?" Tilly called out as she bounced on her toes.

"Yeah baby" Kono replied as she ran towards Tilly and scooped her up and stole the ball from her.

"Daddy Daddy, Mummy tooked the ball!" Till giggled as Kono tickled her mercifully.

"I see baby, want me to help you?" Adam asked as he smiled lovingly at his two girls.

"Yay Daddy!" Tilly giggled.

Adam ran down to the garden going behind Kono and lifting her up flinging her over his shoulder then running down to the beach. He knew Kono would get him back but he couldn't resist. Adam ran towards the seas with Kono screaming for help comically. Adam waded in enough that it would be a soft landing for Kono then pretended to throw her in a few times. He turned to leave then swung back round and threw Kono into the water.

"All sorted Tilly Tot." Adam chuckled as Tilly ran down to the sea and into Adam's arms.

"Adam Noshimuri I will get you back!" Kono cried as she emerged from the water soaking wet. Her dress sticking to her in a way that Adam didn't mind at all.

"You look good babe." Adam said seductively, not going missed by Kono.

"Daddy she gonna get us!" Tilly squealed.

"We better run!" Adam said comically as he ran towards the house with Tilly in his arms Kono running along behind.

As Adam and Till approached the house, Steve and Danny jumped in front of Kono blocking her from reaching Tilly and Adam.

"No guys be on my side!" Kono whined good heartedly.

"Sorry, we gotta save out adorable niece!" Danny exclaimed.

"I got you cuz!" Chin yelled as he swooped past Adam and took Tilly from him running past Steve and handing Tilly to Kono. His football days coming in handy.

Kono took Tilly and hugged her making her all wet. Tilly laughed loudly and flailed about.

"Daddy Daddy!" Tilly giggled.

Kono squeezed her wet hair over Tilly and tickled her.

"No mummy!" Tilly laughed

"HA HA!" Kono laughed.

Later that evening after Kono had changed Tilly and herself everyone sat around the large table set up in the garden. Leia had put out a feast of food for the family and friends celebrating Tilly's birthday. Tilly was allowed to sit at the head of the table, and her Uncle Chin even brought her a tiara so she knew it was all about her for the day.

"Tilly Tot you want to try this?" Kono asked as she handed Tilly a spoonful of her mum famous Haupia desert.

Tilly opened her mouth very happy to receive even more desert. She already had jelly, cake and ice cream sat in front of her.

"Yummy mummy." Tilly said with a grin.

Kono laughed before going back to her food.

"Oh Tilly you'll explode if you eat more!" Adam said with a chuckle as Tilly put a mouthful of cake in her mouth at the same time as grabbing Kono's spoon and trying to shovel more haupia into her mouth.

"It's so good though! Kono said.

"She had your sweet tooth babe!" Adam laughed.

As the family sat around laughing, Leia walked out from the kitchen holding a birthday cake. Tilly looked up excitedly when she heard everyone singing happy birthday to her. She sat happily clapping her hands with wide eyes at the attention she was receiving.

"Happy birthday my sweet girl" Leia said as she placed the home made chocolate cake in front of her granddaughter.

Tilly kissed Leia before blowing out her candles with the help of Kono.

"I get more cake?" Tilly asked Kono.

Adam was about to protest but Kono beat him to it.

"Yeah baby, just a little." Kono said as Leia cut Tilly more cake.

As the night drew on most people began to leave. Adam and Kono sat around the small table on the decking with Leia, Chin, Steve, Danny and Grace. Adam was chatting happily to the guys and Tilly was trying her best to stay awake as she curled up on Leia's chest. Kono excused herself to go to the bathroom after a while. Twenty minutes past and Adam wandered where Kono had got to. He was about to go find her when Leia noticed her daughter hanging out the bathroom window just above Adam.

"She's fine Adam, probably on the phone or something, she mentioned ringing a cousin." Leia made up quickly.

Steve, Danny and Chin cottoned on to Leia's lie and noticed Kono themselves. Adam had chosen the wrong place to sit as Kono tipped a bucket of water down onto Adam, soaking him through.

"AHHH!" Adam yelled as he jumped from his seat.

Tilly fell about laughing at her Daddy's reaction.

"Told you I would get you back!" Kono called out before returning downstairs.

"Yay mummy!" Tilly exclaimed as Kono picked her up.

"I thought you were on my side Tilly Tot!" Adam laughed.

When Adam and Kono returned home, they put a very sleepy Tilly to bed before heading to bed themselves. Adam was already lying down in bed when Kono emerged from checking on Tilly.

"Baby I need to talk to you." Kono said as Adam sat up in worry.

"Is everything okay baby?" Adam asked as he pulled Kono into his arms.

Kono snuggled into Adam as she prepared to tell him the news.

"I found out I'm pregnant today!" Kono exclaimed, hoping Adam would be happy too as it wasn't planned.

"Oh my god Kono are you serious?" Adam asked as he took Kono's face in his hands.

"Yep I'm sure!" Kono said with tears of joy.

"Is that what you were doing in the bathroom?" Adam asked.

"Ha no, I took the test this morning but I didn't want to take away from Tilly's birthday, I took long in the bathroom because that bucket was heavy! I stupidly filled it up downstairs!" Kono laughed.

"Were gonna be parents again." Adam said as he kissed Kono passionately.

"Yeah baby, do you think Tilly will be okay with it?" Kono ask worriedly.

"I think she will love to have someone to chase around." Adam laughed as he remembers Tilly being chased earlier in the day.

"Were having a baby" Kono whispered against Adam's lips.

"Were having a baby" Adam repeated happily.


End file.
